


ace in the hole

by jesterwrites



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1000 words of pure unfiltered sin, I am so sorry, Other, hey google where is the nearest church, just a weird weird blowjob, this is what people in the middle ages were trying to prevent, when they said only priests could be literate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterwrites/pseuds/jesterwrites
Summary: You imagine this is a little bit like sucking off David Bowie, if David Bowie was navy blue and wore only latex and spoke like he applied for a job at Medieval Times but got rejected.





	ace in the hole

**Author's Note:**

> i am so ashamed and yet i couldn't resist.
> 
> go ahead and mark me down in history as the first fuckass to write reader insert smut about rouxls kaard, i don't care. this is the worst thing i've ever written. i'm not even all that sorry about it, that's the worst part.  
> whatever.
> 
> take this hot piece of garbage and enjoy.

“Pathetic.”

 

You’ve been shoved to the ground (rather unceremoniously, you think, especially considering he’s perhaps one of the most ceremonious, overdramatic beings you’ve ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with). You barely have time to register the chill of the stone floor on your bare skin when the tip of a leather boot is shoved into your cheek. Not daring to lift your eyes, you glance up just enough to see the boot’s black shine and its heel, which ends in a deadly-looking spike. Rouxls prods you with his toe again and you stifle a pained sound. 

 

“Grovel, worm,” he snaps. “Getteth on with it.”

 

It’s the same old routine. You wonder if he’ll ever tire of it. Despite your misgivings, you flick your tongue out to lick the surface of his boot. Tastes like leather. Obviously. 

 

He hums in what you assume is vaguely sadistic satisfaction. You feel your face heat up at the indignity of it all, but his getting off on it is probably better than him kicking your teeth in with his shiny boot, so you continue wetting the leather with your tongue. You suppose there are worse things you could be licking.

 

As if he’s read your mind, you sense him move above you, and you feel a gloved hand twist into your hair. It kind of hurts, because like most of his clothing the glove is made of latex, or some sort of sticky rubber, and the effect feels a bit like tying up your hair with a rubber band. 

 

Before you can say anything, he’s yanking you up so that your face is level with his crotch and you’re forced up onto your knees, the grit from the stone digging into your skin in an itchy way. You just sort of stare for a second, because there’s a fairly large, bulging outline in the latex of his pants, and the moment you register what he wants you feel your face flush. 

 

“Worm,” he snaps impatiently, and his tone makes your brain say  _ oh fuck _ .

 

“Yes, sir?” says your mouth, trying not to also say  _ oh fuck _ .

 

“Stop squandering my time and put thy foul mouth to use,” he hisses, tugging on your hair in a manner more painful than sexy, but you don’t really care right now. 

 

You reach for the front of Rouxls’s weird leather pants and unzip them, glancing up at him. He looks smug. The bastard. You roll your eyes as you pull his half-hard cock out, earning yourself another yank to your hair as punishment for your insolence. 

 

You take him into your mouth and you feel him tense above you, a half-aborted sound of surprise and pleasure coming from his throat, and when you steal another glance at him he’s gritting his teeth. Feeling the slightest hint of satisfaction, you set to work taking him further and further into your mouth. You imagine this is a little bit like sucking off David Bowie, if David Bowie was navy blue and wore only latex and spoke like he applied for a job at Medieval Times but got rejected. Actually, this is probably absolutely nothing like sucking off David Bowie. Sorry, David. 

 

You’re jarred from your thoughts when you take him in just a little too deep down your throat and almost choke.

 

You pull off him, gasping in a breath, and glance up with lidded eyes to see him, panting, with his head tipped back, but when he realizes you’ve paused in your ministrations his grip in your hair becomes almost vicious and he sneers down at you.

 

“Don’t -  _ fuckingeth  _ \- stop,” he hisses, and you stifle a laugh even as you swallow hard to soothe your throat before wrapping your lips around his tip again. Absently, you trail your free hand down between your own thighs, because you hate to admit it, but he’s kind of hot, in a shameful sort of way, like how we all sort of wanted to fuck Simba from the Lion King after he went through lion puberty, but that’s some furry shit so we didn’t say anything. 

 

You swipe your tongue up the underside of his cock and he shivers. You can see, in your peripheral vision, his other hand moving down toward you and you feel it, too, tangle in your hair. When you use one of your hands to pump the length of him that doesn’t fit in your mouth (because you’d think that a guy with an ego his size would be compensating for something but he is definitely not), his hips twitch, like he’s trying not to thrust into your mouth but he really, really wants to. 

 

Feeling merciful, you bob your head a little more enthusiastically and he huffs out the poshest moan you’ve ever heard, guiding your head with his hands against the back of your head. 

 

He doesn’t last long. You don’t really care, though. You suck him off messily, wetly, touching yourself in rhythm with his thrusting into your mouth (because he’s lost control, a little bit, and you don’t even mind.) A few more reckless thrusts and he’s done, gasping your name and spilling down your throat. You’re prepared enough that you manage to swallow most of it, but the taste of him on your tongue coupled with your own pleasuring is enough to send you over the edge. You pull your head back with a sound that is half-moan, half-gasp for air, waves of pleasure still ebbing through you as you wipe the edge of your mouth with the back of your hand. 

 

You don’t dare look up at him. Dimly, you register his movements above you as he tucks himself back into those ridiculous pants, and you hear the click of his heels as he shifts his weight and steps away from you. 

 

“Not bad,” he muses. “But I believe my skill in giving oral far surpasses thine own.”

 

You laugh at that, because he’s ridiculous, but also maybe because the idea of his mouth between your thighs is incredibly hot. 

 

“Well?” you ask him. “Are you going to demonstrate that?”

 

“No

 

And with that, he’s gone. God damn it. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @jesterquill, follow for more soft rouxls fucking 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> actually don't i'm never doing this again


End file.
